Accessories
Accessories are items which can be used to "dress up" a player's Pokémon and visually alter the Pokémon's sprite. This feature takes its cues from the Dress-Up portion of Pokémon Super Contests from Generation IV and the Pokémon Musicals from Generation V. Obtaining Accessories GPX+ users can obtain over 110 Accessories on the site: 98 Accessories from Generation IV, 6 special accessories unique to GPX+, and a number of Props from Generation V. After purchasing a Fashion Case, users may purchase Accessories from newly-accessible "Accessories" tab in the Shop. 15 random Accessories are displayed at one time. The Generation IV Accessories can also be found when a Pokémon is withdrawn from the PokéWalker, most often after it has obtained at least 10 levels. The Special Accessories can only be found in the Shop during Halloween and Christmas. Users are limited to 10 of any Accessory; additional ones obtained in the Pokéwalker will be automagically sold. Otherwise, Accessories cannot be sold to the shop once purchased or obtained. Dressing Up Pokémon Any Pokémon in a user's possession can access the Dress-Up section once he or she has purchased the Fashion Case. By selecting the "Dress Up Pokémon" option from the drop-down menu, the Pokémon will be taken to a different screen that displays obtained Accessories, Backdrops (automatically provided when using the Dress-Up option), a panel that shows the current Pokémon and any accessories and backdrops previously applied, a placement control panel, and a list of object layers. Users can move up to 10 Accessories to the Pokémon's panel; each new item is assigned a layer that places the item above any other objects in the panel. Items can then be placed anywhere in the space provided using the mouse, and can be moved forward or backward by arranging the list of layers appropriately. Selecting a Backdrop places a textured oval at the bottom of the panel; it cannot be manipulated in any way beyond this. The placement control panel below the layout panel allows for more precise placement of items; in addition to one-pixel movements of items and Pokémon, any object (except for the Backdrop) can be rotated in 90-degree increments, and can also be flipped horizontally and/or vertically. When saved, the Dressed-Up Pokémon will be displayed on its information page (not on the Pokétch). Image codes for Dressed-Up Pokémon are also generated automatically and can be used to gain Views just like non-Dressed Up images. Contests and Achievements GPX+ has occasionally held contests to showcase the creativity of its users with regards to their ability to Dress Up their Pokémon. Submitted designs are voted upon by other users of the site, and top winners have received Vouchers for summoning Legendary Pokémon. There are currently two Achievements involving the Dress Up feature: Deceitful Metapod, which awards 200 Points, and Fashion Expert, which awards 800 Points. Regular Accessories With the exception of the Orange Fluff, all Generation IV Accessories can be found on GPX+. The Comet and Red Barrette were initially accidentally omitted, and were added October 2011. Special Accessories There are six special accessories that are original sprites from the site artists. The first one introduced was the Jackolantern which was available for a short time around Halloween of 2009 and again in 2010 and 2011. The next five - the Candy Cane, Present, Festive Tree, Holiday Wreath, and Santa Hat - were released for Christmas of 2009 and 2010 and were only available for a few days. Props The Generation V Props were slowly added to the site starting in October 2011. These items are grouped in with the Generation IV items and are also labeled as Accessories on GPX+. Category: Items